Welcome to Ravenedge!
Welcome to Ravenedge! is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninetieth overall. It takes place as the first case in the Oakenbrook district of Ravenedge. Plot In the late nineteenth century, an age of innovation and new beginnings, the player arrived by the coast of Ravenedge, a gothic city on the turn of the century, to join the Ravenedge Police Department. Greeted on the docks by the seductive Sienna Everett and administrative assistant Tobias Spear, Tobias listed the player's tasks as a member of the police along with insisting they get some new threads to fit in with the city. Afterwards, Sienna and the player heard a scream from nearby and Tobias urged them to go find out what it was. Then, the pair found the body of city judge Constantin Lorelle, his throat cut open on the docks. After Sienna recounted the time Constantin hassled her for a date, they sent the body to the brilliant but eccentric coroner Moira Nightingale and her morbid apprentice Draco Blackwood in the basement, who were measuring the size of different hearts on the morgue table. First suspected was head of the neighbourhood watch Edgar Marlowe, painter Callum Terranova, and suffragette Emmeline Pankhurst. Then, as the pair recapped in the foyer of the precinct, the old city hall building, they heard an explosion from the east wing. Sienna and the player then hurried to the east wing into Cornelius Osborne's lab, where they found him covered in smoke and salvaging a destroyed invention. After the cheerful archivist, Hope Cavendish, helping repair the machine, she requested to see the pair in her library. She first asked if the player had met her mother yet, before telling them that Constantin would frequent a barber's shop in town. There, they suspected hairdresser Celine Rose and judge's assistant Ebenezer Huxley. They also found the murder weapon and sent it to Antonio Rivera in his boathouse workshop behind the precinct. It was also discovered that Constantin had mocked Emmeline for her movement and that he had sentenced Callum unfairly for a crime he didn't commit. Then, Sienna and the player were discussing the case in Hope's library, when a monkey swung down and stole one of the clues from her hand. Soon after, lab chief Pedro Montoya entered into the library, with a snake coiled around his shoulders, and told the pair the monkey had escaped his laboratory. It was also discovered that Constantin had been pressuring Celine to sleep with him. Finally, they exposed the killer as Celine Rose. Celine, when confronted with the evidence by the docks, nervously tried to insist her innocence. Sienna pressed on and confessed that they understood the trauma that Constantin was causing her, and insisted that things would get better for her if she confessed. Celine then cracked upon hearing Sienna's words and wringed her hair, insisting that Constantin was a despicable man who looked down on people like they were dirt. She recounted how they already knew Constantin was pressuring her to sleep with him, but then revealed that Constantin wanted to get her pregnant so she'd be tied to him forever. Celine tried to escape the abuse, but Constantin just insisted he owned her and her body. Scared and feeling no other way out, Celine used her late father's bowie knife to cut Constantin's throat, killing him on the spot. She then tried to dispose of the evidence to get away with it. As Sienna approached Celine to arrest her, a panicked Celine stepped back and insisted she didn't want to rot away in a cell for all her life. Considering her life to already be over, Celine clutched a pair of scissors by her neck and shouted that Ravenedge must do better, before plunging the scissors into her neck. A sorrowful Sienna then buried her face in her hands and Celine's body was taken away. Following Celine's suicide, Tobias informed the player that Chief Charity Cavendish was requesting to see them. Inside her office, overlooking the city, a morose Charity read the newspaper detailing Celine's death. She then extended a hand and greeted the player, before introducing them to senior detective Lawrence Sinclaire. Charity then told the player that the city needed a replacement for Judge Lorelle as soon as possible and requested to personally accompany them in arranging it. They then headed to the barber shop to collect Constantin's notes on stellar judges from across the country. After a while, Charity's daughter, Hope, was able to determine that Judge Misbah Haddid was the appropriate choice. Charity then accompanied the player in meeting with Judge Haddid and personally vetted her, then saying she looked forward to seeing her take up the gavel and promising to hand over the case file of Constantin's murder. Misbah then cheerfully insisted she looked forward to handing out sentences and delivering justice to Ravenedge. The next day, per Charity's request, Lawrence accompanied the player in speaking to Ebenezer to tie up all loose ends. A panicked Ebenezer then demanded they come with him to the courtroom at once as something awful had happened. Inside the courtroom, they found the room untouched with a single window open. Ebenezer then directed them to an empty file box by the stand and the pair checked it out, discovering that the case files from the past four years had been stolen, along with one cryptic letter left over. Profiler Amethyst Villeneuve then confirmed the note was written in Latin and confessed the contents were: "the truth always comes to light". Dubious over the stolen case files and ominous message, they reported back to Charity who decided to have some patrol cops on the lookout for any traces of the stolen case files. Afterwards, the team gave a warm welcome to the player and congratulated them on a first day solved. Sienna then insisted this was the first of many cases they'd solve, while Lawrence admitted he was looking forward to working with the player more. Then, Charity was sure that the player would fit in nicely as they continued their journey in the gothic city of Ravenedge… A while later, at Celine's funeral, Charity and Sienna stood back and watched the ceremony, with Celine's mother placing down a wreath of flowers. The pair then approached the grieving mother and offered their condolences, with Charity wishing she'd uncovered Constantin's corruption sooner. As they gave Celine her farewell, a figure watched the funeral from a distance, their shadow concealed by the looming oak trees... Summary Victim *'Constantin Lorelle' (found with his throat cut open on the docks) Murder Weapon *'Bowie Knife' Killer *'Celine Rose' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the fiddle. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the fiddle. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the fiddle. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a soot stain. *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the fiddle. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain. *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the fiddle. *The suspect snuffs tobacco. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays the fiddle. *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has a soot stain. *The killer wears a peony. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ravenedge Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cigar Box, Broken Sign, Gavel) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Neighbourhood Watch Logo) *Analyze Neighbourhood Watch Logo. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Edgar Marlowe) *Speak to Edgar about his job as head of the neighbourhood watch. *Examine Gavel. (Result: Courtroom Sigel; New Crime Scene: Courtroom) *Investigate Courtroom. (Clues: Torn Canvas, Sash) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Painting) *Analyze Painting. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Callum Terranova) *Interrogate Callum over the torn painting. *Examine Sash. (Result: Votes for Women Sash; New Suspect: Emmeline Pankhurst) *See if Emmeline knew the victim. *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Tobacco Leaves) *Analyze Tobacco Leaves. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer snuffs tobacco) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the fiddle) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Barber Shop. (Clues: Scissors, Briefcase, Haircutting Supplies) *Examine Scissors. (Result: C ROSE; New Suspect: Celine Rose) *Interrogate Celine over the death of a regular. (Attribute: Celine plays the fiddle) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Case File; New Suspect: Ebenezer Huxley) *Speak to Ebenezer about assisting the victim. (Attribute: Ebenezer snuffs tobacco) *Examine Haircutting Supplies. (Result: Bowie Knife) *Analyze Bowie Knife. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed; New Crime Scene: Judge's Stand) *Investigate Judge's Stand. (Clues: Faded Drawing, Legal Document) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Caricature) *Speak to Emmeline about the victim's ridicule. (Attribute: Emmeline plays the fiddle and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Legal Document. (Result: Mugshot) *Confront Callum over the unfair sentence. (Attribute: Callum plays the fiddle, is left-handed, and snuffs tobacco) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Barber Chairs. (Clues: Soapy Box, Soaked Letter, Ebenezer's Bag) *Examine Soapy Box. (Result: Risqué Photograph) *Speak to Celine about the photograph. (Attribute: Celine snuffs tobacco and is left-handed) *Examine Soaked Letter. (Result: Strongly Worded Letter) *Analyze Strongly Worded Letter. (07:00:00) *Confront Edgar over the letter urging Constantin to resign. (Attribute: Edgar plays the fiddle, snuffs tobacco, and is left-handed) *Examine Ebenezer's Bag. (Result: Finger Drawing) *See Ebenezer about the finger drawing the victim forced him to make. (Attribute: Ebenezer plays the fiddle and is left-handed) *Investigate Wooden Crates. (Clues: Fruits, Broken Wood) *Examine Fruits. (Result: Black Apple) *Analyze Black Apple. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a soot stain) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Fiddle) *Analyze Fiddle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a peony) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Comes Out When Night Falls (1/6). (1 star) What Comes Out When Night Falls (1/6) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Clue: Constantin's Satchel) *Examine Constantin's Satchel. (Result: Dossier) *Examine Dossier. (Result: Information Sheets) *Analyze Information Sheets. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Misbah Haddid) *Hire Misbah as the replacement judge in the city of Ravenedge. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See Ebenezer about any remaining problems. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Courtroom. (Clue: Empty Cabinet) *Examine Empty Cabinet. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Charity Cavendish) *Debrief Charity on the case files theft. (Reward: RPD Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Oakenbrook Category:All Fanmade Cases